Nothing Will End Us
by bemmettfanfiction
Summary: This story takes place really mid season three. Emmett and Bay are together and they will stay that way. Just bemmett fluff really. They are still in high school when the story starts. This fanfiction has been posted on my instagram and wattpad first so you might have read it already! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

It was two in the morning and I was awake. Lying there in bed starring at the ceiling. I glanced over to the left of me to see Emmett staring right at me. His bright blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean waves were looking into mine. Mine were less beautiful but not to him. He had fell asleep in my room from working on a school project. Well I guess working on it. I mean we did kiss most of the time. We continued to lay there. We didn't have to say or sign anything to know what the other was thinking. I closed my eyes and moved closer to him. We were so close that I felt his warm breath on my forehead. He kissed my forehead and slowly moved to my neck and kissed it. Then to my lips. Slowly he started to take off my clothes. He was so smooth with it. He knew how to make me tingle. He gave me butterflies still after a year or two of dating. He made me feel so special that it was hard for me to picture my future without him. Every time I thought about the future he was in it. I always thought of us married and had children. I don't know if the future would be like that but a girl can dream right?

It was now four in the morning. I woke up Emmett and we got dressed just in case anyone were to come in. Sure enough someone did but I don't know who. We were dressed and we acted like we were sleeping. I heard feet tapping on the hardwood floor outside my door. I signed to Emmett letting him know someone was coming. Emmett snuggled up to me and shut his eyes. I went with it and closed my eyes too. Then the door opened. Soon after I heard the door shut and the tapping of feet slowly fade away. I tried turning around to talk to Emmett but his hands didn't let me. It was like they were glued to my body. He kissed my bare arm and I slowly fell asleep wrapped in his arms.

My alarm clock rang in the morning. We had school and I dreaded it. If I could I would stay in bed all day in Emmett's arms. I sat up and Emmett pulled me back giving a innocent smile. I jokingly rolled my eyes and sat up again.

"We have to get ready for school Emmett." He smiled and laid back and watched me as I got out of bed. I slipped off my sweatpants not even caring that emmett was watching. He looked at me and gave me a smile that melted me inside out. He stood up and walked over to me. I pulled on my jeans. Emmett grabbed my waist and pulled me in giving me a passionate kiss. Once I pulled away I turned around a grabbed a shirt off a hanger in my closet. It was a royal blue shirt that zipped up in the back. I pulled off the shirt I was wearing and Emmett of course was glad to help. I put my arms through the sleeves. The back was unzipped. Emmett rubbed my back with his cold hands. Then zipped up the back. I turned around and kissed his cheek and walked down stairs with him following. We soon met the entire family downstairs in the kitchen.

"Good morning guys! How was your sleep?" My mom said handing us muffins and orange juice. I was actually kind of surprised that she didn't question Emmett sleeping in my bed with me.

"It was great. Thank you for letting me stay the night. I'm sorry I didn't ask." Emmett signed slowly. She smiled.

"No problem." She signed and spoke. Then my dad walked in practically giving Emmett the death stare.

"So I walked in on you guys last night..." He said. Emmett and I looked at each other scared that they would find out of last nights events.

"Do I even want to know?" My mom said giving me the disappointment face.

"Actually they were sound asleep. Clothes were on and can I just say that you guys are adorable when you are together." He said giving a smile. Emmett gave them the "I know we are" smile.

"Dad is that you?" I joked giving him a hug. Seriously I was so surprised. We both said good bye and rode off to school. The day went by in a blur. Soon I was in history which was last period and it hit me. Did we use anything last night? To be honest I didn't know if we did or not. But I did know that it would be too late to get the morning after pill. I had to much things to do and by the time I was allowed to leave it would be the next morning. The bell rang and everyone left the classroom and so did I. I met Emmett in the parking lot.

"Hey beautiful!" He signed grabbing my waist and kissing my lips.

"Hi. Emmett did we use anything last night?" I asked worried. He stood there with a scared face.

"No I didn't." He signed. I looked down and lowered my self to curb. My face was buried in my hands. Emmett sat down next to me and put his arm around me. I removed my hands from my face.

"Hey it's going to be ok. If you are pregnant I'm not leaving. Okay?" I looked at him and a tear fell from my eye. Emmett wiped it off my check and kissed it. I laid my head on his shoulder and continued to cry. Emmett grabbed my hand and helped me up. Then he took me home.

"We will get you the test soon ok?" He signed.

"Ok." I signed not even speaking.

"I love you." Emmett signed slowly giving me an innocent smile.

"I love you too." I signed still not speaking. He leaned in giving me a quick yet meaningful kiss. Then he left. I didn't want him to leave but he had to. I texted him all night but it was different. He still wasn't here. For some reason I missed him more than usual. I mean I will see him tomorrow but I still wanted him. I don't know if I was being over emotional or what but I wanted him. It seemed like forever but it was finally morning. I had Emmett come earlier so I could take the pregnancy test with him. My parents weren't down stairs yet but they knew Emmett was coming over this morning for what they thought was to finish our project. We headed up stairs into my room.

"Emmett I can't do this." I signed pacing in the bathroom.

"Yes you can. Don't freak out until you take the test. I'm here to help ok." He signed rubbing my arm. I nodded and took the test. We had to wait a few minutes for the results. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't stop thinking about having a baby. Emmett joined me and grabbed my hand and held it. The test finally had the results. I grabbed the test and looked down at it. I looked up and turned to Emmett. "Emmett I'm..."

**Alright so I am still trying to figure out how to post on this website. I am just so used to insatgram and wattpad. Anyways so I know this story sucks. It really does in my opinion but I wrote it a while ago and since I already have put it out there I don't want to change it. I am writing my third fanfiction right now and I will post that when I am done. Please don't forget to review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"...I'm not pregnant!" I was relieved yet sad. I mean I wasn't ready to be pregnant and I wasn't ready to raise a baby girl or boy. Emmett smiled.

"Well someday we will purposefully try to have a baby." Emmett signed stepping closer. I gave him a confused look.

"Meaning?" I signed. Emmett stepped even closer to the point where I had to look up at him. He smiled and rose his hands to sign.

"Meaning I want to be with you forever. I want to have kids with you. I want to be your husband. But the thing is we're not ready. We will be but we will have to wait." Emmett smiled and kissed me. Soon Emmett and I drove off to school and continued our lives the way they were before.

2 WEEKS LATER

It was 2nd period, right before lunch and I started to feel sick to my stomach. I felt like throwing up. I asked to go to the bathroom but the teacher denied because there was five minutes left of class. After the bell rang and the lights flickered, I ran to the bathroom passing Emmett by his locker. Confusion was written across his face while I flew past him in the hallway. Sure enough I threw up; in the bathroom thankfully. I splashed water in my face and dried it of with the cheep paper towels in the school bathroom. I walked out and was greeted by Emmett asking me a million questions.

"What's wrong?" Was the only question that stuck.

"I threw up but I'm fine now." I answered. Emmett grabbed my hand and we walked outside.

"Are you going to eat anything?" Emmett asked. I wanted to eat but I wasn't hungry.

"I'm not hungry." I signed. He looked confused but he went with it. The rest of the day was a blur. I felt like crap all day. When I got home all I did was lay down and watch tv. When I was laying down all of the sudden I felt like throwing up again. I sat up and ran to the bathroom. This time I didn't stop throwing up. It continued and continued. Then a few minutes later I started throwing up blood. I freaked out and yelled for someone. My mom came running up and saw what was going on.

"Come on. We need to go to the hospital now." She helped me up and took me there. Once we go there, the nurse helped me to a room and started running tests.

"We need to do a blood test." The nurse said. I looked to my mom and asked her to text everyone. I felt weak but I still wanted to see Emmett and everyone else. The nurse said the blood test would take about week to come back with the results. So I would have to stay in the hospital until they got the results. Emmett ran in the room and rushed to my side.

"Hey. Are you doing ok." He signed rubbing my arm.

"I don't know. I'm scared." I signed not speaking. I didn't want to talk. And with Emmett I didn't need to.

"I think you are going to be fine. Just don't worry about anything. It will make it worse." He signed then kissed my forehead. I tried smiling but all that came out was a forced half smile.

"Can you stay here with me however long I'm in the hospital?" I asked. Emmett nodded and smiled. I could tell he was scared for me. Soon my mom walked in with my dad, Daphne, and Regina. Toby was gone in Iceland still.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Regina asked.

"I feel weak and just tired. And my stomach is killing me. Sorry I don't want to talk." I signed still not talking. Daphne interpreted what I was saying so my parents knew. The doctor walked in with his clipboard.

"Ok honey. You are going to have to stay in the hospital for a while until they get results. We will keep coming here and checking up on you. If you need anything just text us ok." My mom said. She was in tears. Everyone was so depressed.

"Ok. Can Emmett stay with me for a little bit?" I signed while Emmett rubbed my arm.

"Sure." She said walking over and giving me a hug. Soon everyone left except for Emmett.

He got up from the chair that was next to the hospital bed and sat at the edge of it. He held my hand as he stared at me with his ocean blue eyes. A tear fell from my cheek. All of my emotions were storming together. I was scared about the whole situation. I was happy that Emmett was here with me. I was just overwhelmed. I scooted to one side of the bed and I gestured him to join me so he did. His arm laid around me. I rested my head on his chest. He put his hand out in front of us to sign.

"Why are you so perfect?" He signed. I looked up. My head was still on his chest. He looked down and smiled.

"I'm not perfect. I mean look at me." I signed. He shook his head then kissed my forehead and began to stroke my hair. I soon fell asleep in his arms where I felt safe and fell into a dream about the future.

(In the dream)

"Emmett I need to tell you something." I signed and spoke. He put our 5 month year old baby girl Ana in her crib and joined my side. He rubbed my back.

"I'm pregnant." I signed while a tear fell from my eye.

"Again! This is great news!" Emmett smiled and kissed my lips. We were so excited.

"Well our lives are going just they way I dreamed when I first met you. We have a baby girl and another baby on the way. We are married and living together. Could it get any better." Emmett signed then giving me another kiss. I smiled.

"I don't know but I love our lives they way they are now. I couldn't be happier." I signed and got Ana of her crib. I held her in my arms. She was so adorable. She looked like Emmett with her red hair. Her eyes were like mine, caramel brown.

(Dream stops)

I woke up still laying on Emmett's chest. When I looked up and when to sign to him, I noticed he was asleep. I kissed his cheek and his bright blue eyes opened.

"Hey beautiful." He signed and kissed my forehead.

"Emmett I had a dream." I sat up and signed.

"And..?" He sat up too.

"It was about the future us. We were out of high school and we lived together. We were married and we had a baby girl named Ana. I told you that I was pregnant with another baby." I signed. I looked at him and he was smirking at me. I gave him a little half smile back.

"What's wrong? It sounds like it was a good dream." He signed grabbing my hand.

"Emmett, I want that for my future... our future. I am scared that something is going to be in our way. And I know that it's not going to be easy to make that dream come true." I sighed. Emmett's eyes wandered the room as he thought about this.

"God I sound like a little girl dreaming about her prince." I signed and Emmett smiled.

"I want that for our future too. And yes it's not going to be easy but we will get through it together." Emmett kissed me. The second his lips touched mine a warmth hummed through my body. God he was perfect. I dreamed about a guy like him for a long time, and he was mine. I was in love with him.

**Alright hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review! And if you guys are watching Switched at Birth and are all caught up to season 4 episode 4 (the episode that was on last night) you know what I mean when I say how scared I am for bemmett now ahhhh! **


	3. Chapter 3

The week of waiting finally was over with. I was scared that something horrible was wrong with me and today I would finally find out if something was. During the week I kept throwing up, my stomach was killing me. Part of me thought I was pregnant but wouldn't they know if I was as soon as I got to the hospital? Honestly, since I was with Emmett, I wouldn't mind being pregnant. I would like it better than any thing else. Like if I had lung failure or something, I would definitely take pregnancy over that. Or anything else for that matter. Emmett walked in and saw that I was awake and sat at the edge of my hospital bed. He could tell that I was scared.

"It's going to be ok." Emmett signed. I nodded and gave a fake smile.

"I need something to get my mind off of things." I signed. Emmett nodded as he gave a smirk and moved closer to me. I sat up and smiled. He began to kiss me. The kisses were like fireworks. They were so intense and passionate. He held my waist as we continued to kiss. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 11:53 am and my parents told me they would come visit at noon. I pulled away from Emmett and smiled.

"My parents will be here any minute." I signed. Emmett gave a sigh jokingly and gave me a quick kiss. He smiled then got up from the hospital bed and moved to the chair next to me.

One of the nurses came in and greeted us.

"Time for your daily meds. And..." the nurse gestured to the clipboard in her hands, "I have some news." She grabbed the medicine bottles and handed be 3 different brightly colored pills.

"The doctor got the results back from the blood test. You are anemic, which is not a huge thing. Anemia is when your body is lacking iron. Your skin becomes translucent and your body begins to shake uncontrollably. It also makes it really difficult to draw blood from your body. Fortunately, all you will need to do to fix this is eat more food with iron in it, like meat, oatmeal, egg yolks, beans, and dried fruit. You will also have to take iron pills. The doctor is still unsure why you were throwing up blood and having stomach pains, so he wants to do a upper endoscopy. What we do is put you to sleep and put a tube down your throat with a camera. It will look at your stomach and see what's wrong. It's just a small procedure." She spoke. I was relieved and scared at the same time. Once the nurse left I told Emmett what was going on. Soon my parents walked in. Worry was written across there dull faces. They were expressionless.

"Hi Honey. We just talked to the doctor. Are you ok?" My mom said. Her voice was shaky and I could tell she was scared.

"I'm fine. I hope everything will turn out ok. I'm just nervous." I said trying not to cry. I was just so emotional.

"Ok well the doctor said that they will do the procedure tomorrow. Do you want us to be here?" She asked giving a fake smile. I nodded and looked at Emmett.

"And Emmett. I want him here." I spoke and signed. My dad glanced over to him and gave him a death look.

"Ok sweetie." My dad said. I was confused. What was his issue with Emmett. All of the sudden I see my dad gesturing Emmett to follow him outside the room. Emmett did and closed the door behind them.

EMMETTS POV

I was confused why John wanted me to follow him but I did what he asked. Once we got out of the room he asked me to close the door. He began to speak fast without signing. I stopped him.

"Slow down please." I gestured slowly.

"I can see that Bay is in love with you. And I know you are in love with her too. About 2 years ago you cheated on her. She fell apart to the point where she was depressed. She didn't want to eat with us; she just wanted to stay in her room and cry." I felt horrible for what I did to her. I loved her and I ruined it. And honestly I can't believe she forgave me. I looked at John and he continued to talk.

"Then about a year later she's telling me that tank wasn't they guy she had unprotected sex with. It was you. Look now that you guys are dating again, if you do anything to make her cry. I will end this relationship and never let her see you again. Is that clear?" I nodded.

"Yes I will never hurt her again. I can't loose her. I'm in love with her." I signed slowly, letting John know how bad I felt about what happened with Simone.

"But the truth is Bay is so much happier and like her self when she's with you." John said giving me a smile. I smiled back and walked back in the hospital room. I saw bay laying there on the bed. She looked asleep. I kissed her forehead and sat next to her. He eyes opened and lit up when she saw me. I could tell she was anxious to know what happened. I tried to avoid it with a kiss but she pulled away.

"What did he say to you?" She asked. I couldn't avoid her question. She was starring at me with her soft brown eyes.

"He wanted to make sure that I care about you and that I would never hurt you again." I signed then looked up.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I said that what I did to you was horrible. I regret every second of it. I told him that I was in love with you. I can't loose you." Bay started to tear up. She smiled and kissed me.

"I love you." Bay signed. Those three words melted me. She was so gorgeous and just perfect.

"I love you too." I smiled and kissed her again. Then bay turned to see John standing there looking at us and watching our conversation.

BAYS POV

"Oh! Hi dad. I didn't know you were in here." I said hopping he wouldn't get mad. But then again what was there to be mad at. He smiled.

"You guys are adorable." He signed. I laughed and turned to Emmett. He smiled and kissed me again not caring that my dad was watching. I laid back on the bed. I felt exhausted but why? I wasn't doing anything that could make me so tired. The nurse walked in and handed me the iron pill that I now needed to take. She also placed a plate of food on the tray next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked filling up the cup of ice with water.

"I'm ok. I just feel exhausted but I don't know why." I told her. She grabbed the clipboard. She began to flip pages and quickly write something down. It was probably that I felt tired.

"Well we will find out why soon. I'm sorry. Any other symptoms you can tell me about?" She waited for an answer. She looked ready to write.

"Well my stomach still hurts. It's not a hunger pain. It feels like someone is stabbing me in the stomach." She gave me a confused look. The nurse asked if she could look at my stomach. I pulled up the hospital gown. Thankfully I was wearing athletic shorts underneath. She examined my stomach. It all looked normal to me. She started writing on the clipboard again.

"Ok it looks normal but I am going to talk to the doctor. Try to eat until your full ok?" The nurse said. I nodded and did what I was told.

The plate had chicken, beans, and vegetables. I ate one bite of chicken and a few bites of the vegetables. After that I felt full. I stabbed my fork into the broccoli and held the fork up.

"Hey Emmett." He smiled.

"I'm not a vegetable anymore." I continued to sign. Emmett laughed and moved to my side.

"I just wish I was the one to steal your vegetable." Emmett gave me a smile. I put down the fork. I laid my head on his chest.

"Me too. But when we did... It felt like it was my first." I signed and looked up. Emmett stared into my eyes. Soon his lips met mine. I pulled away and laid my head back down. I fell asleep quickly. I was so tired.

EMMETTS POV

Bay soon fell asleep with her head rested on my chest. I loved when she did that. I stroked her hair as her breathing slowed. Her chest rose and fell so smoothly. I didn't want to leave her side. The nurse soon walked in and saw us snuggled up together on the bed.

"Aww. How cute." She said. I laughed. Thankfully the interpreter was in the room. Bay was still sound asleep. The nurse walked over to the table next to the hospital bed and glanced down at the full plate of food.

"She hardly touched her food." The nurse said with a worried face.

"She said she was full after she ate a few bites." I signed while the interpreter repeated my words. The nurse sighed and wrote on the clipboard.

"Do you mind waking her up for me?" I nodded and kissed Bay's lips. Her caramel brown eyes opened and smiled.

"Well that works too." The nurse joked. I laughed and put my arm around Bay.

BAYS POV

"Why didn't you eat much today?" The nurse asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I was full." I said. I truly was full but I didn't know why.

"Ok. Well we need to weigh you. Come on over here." I stood up and started to feel dizzy. It was one of the symptoms of the anemia. I continued to walk over to the nurse. I stepped on the scale as I watched the numbers counting up on the screen in front of me.

"You are 102.4 pounds." The nurse said. I looked at her and she gave me a weird face.

"You were 123.3 2 weeks ago. That's not good." I was scared. Why was I loosing so much weight without doing anything? I walked back over to the bed and met Emmett at the edge. The nurse soon walked out.

"Are you ok?" Emmett asked.

"I'm scared." I laid back on the bed and began to cry. Emmett held me as I sobbed.

"Look at me! What is going on?" I signed lifting up the hospital gown and pointed to my stomach. It looked too skinny. You could see some of my ribs. Emmett moved my face and looked at me in the eyes.

"Bay, I promise you are going to be fine. I know its scary. I know you are scared and so is your family and I but you have to let the doctors help you ok?" Emmett signed softly whipping my tears away. I nodded and laid my head back on the pillow. Emmett held me as I fell asleep with scared thoughts running through my mind. Tomorrow I was getting the upper endoscopy done.

**Hope you guys liked it. Again, I wrote this story a while ago and have posted it on my Wattpad and Instagram so you may have read this already. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

It was early in the morning when I was rudely awaken by a painful feeling in my stomach. It was an unpleasant sharp pain that traveled throughout my stomach. Emmett soon awoke from all of the movement that I was making. Once he saw that I was in pain, his instincts told him to alert someone. He pressed the call for help button above him. A minute later two nurses came rushing in. I held my stomach and winced in pain while they attempted helping me. Emmett let me squeeze his hand. Then one of the nurses handed me a bottle of water.

"What are you feeling in your stomach?" The nurse asked.

"It's like a sharp pain. It feels like someone is stabbing me from the inside. I've never felt this pain before." The nurse nodded. She grabbed a bottle of pills and handed me two of them out of it. I swallowed them and laid back. My stomach was still killing me. I let go of Emmett's hand and held my stomach as tight as I could hoping the pain would leave. The nurses checked my blood pressure and heart rate. They told me that everything looked normal besides my fast heart rate from me freaking out.

"Try getting some sleep ok?" I nodded and the nurses left. I soon started to cry.

"Come here." Emmett said holding his arms out. I sat up and scooted closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me and slowly rocked me while whipping my tears away. Minutes later I fell asleep in the warmth of Emmett's arms.

He woke me up a couple of hours later by kissing my cheek. I was still laying next to him. I kissed his lips. I began to fill up with joy and then I remembered. My stomach soon filled with butterflies. I was extremely nervous for the procedure today. I heard a knock on the door and then sat up. The doctor walked in holding a clipboard. My parents walked in following him.

"Hey sweetie! Ready for today?" My mom said fighting back her tears. I took a deep breath.

"I guess." I spoke and signed. Emmett grabbed my hand. I looked over to him and gave him a half smile. John walked over and kissed my forehead.

"It's ok. We are all here for you." He said. I smiled.

"Hey dad how are Daphne and Regina?"

"Well Regina is working so hard on that east riverside project so we rarely see her. And Daphne is still working at the clinic so she's busy too." John said.

"Well after this procedure, if I'm still in the hospital, which I hope not but can they come visit?" I asked. I really did wish I wasn't in the hospital. This place is like a prison.

"Sure we will ask them." He said.

The doctor walked over to me holding a tiny cup with red liquid in it.

"Ok Bay, this medicine is going to make you tired. Then in about a half hour we will take you in the operation room and put you to sleep with anesthesia. We also have to do a biopsy today. We will do that also while you are asleep. It's just going to help us figure out more about your stomach. Then the next thing you know you will wake up with you family and boyfriend waiting for you. Ok?" The doctor said handing me the medicine.

"Ok. Let's just get this over with." I said quickly swallowing the medicine. It tasted disgusting. All liquid medication did. Another doctor soon came in with a bag of clear liquid and a few other things.

"Hi bay. I'm going to put your IV in ok?" I nodded and closed my eyes. I hated watching stuff like this. Thankfully it only lasted a few seconds. I soon started to feel droopy. Emmett and my parents watched me as I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Alright it's time." The doctor said unlocking all four wheels on the bed.

"I love you Bay." Emmett signed with a worried expression.

"I love you too." I slowly signed not talking at all while the doctors wheeled me out of the room. I saw a tear drop from Emmett's face. It broke my heart to see him crying. After all he never did cry around me. I wanted to run to his side but I couldn't. Next thing I know I was in the operating room and the doctors were putting a mask over my mouth. They told me to breath normally. Seconds later I was out.

EMMETTS POV

Seeing bay leave for basically what was surgery broke my heart. I wanted to take her place. I didn't want her to suffer the pain. I wanted to magically fix her but I couldn't.

We were waiting in Bay's hospital room. I looked over and saw Kathyrn bawling. John was holding her in comfort. I soon started to cry again. I felt like I was looking at the future Bay and I. I wanted to be married to her. And I wanted to have kids with her but what if she never got better. I hated myself for thinking that she wouldn't ever recover. I didn't even know what was wrong with her.

It seemed like hours of waiting but finally the doctor walked in. We all stood up.

"Well Bay is in recovery right now. She hasn't woke up yet but she will soon. We looked at her stomach and sure enough something is wrong but we aren't sure what." Before the doctor could finish, he got a call from recovery.

"Bay just woke up and she has requested to see Emmett the nurse says. Follow me." The doctor said. We followed him to where she was. When we walked in I saw Bay's eyes widen. I walked to the side of the bed and grabbed her hand.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"My stomach and throat feel sore." Bay said. The doctor nodded.

"That's normal after these procedures. We will know for sure what's wrong in a couple. When we get the results from the biopsy. But for right now bay needs to stay in recovery for about 4 hours. And you guys can't stay in here much longer. I will call you guys back in bay's room when the time comes."

4 HOURS LATER

BAYS POV

I was laying down on the hospital bed. Emmett sat next to me and held my hand.

"Emmett you should go home, take a shower, and see your mom." I said.

"No I want to be here for you." He signed.

"Emmett I will be fine. Please go. For me." I gave him a smirk and leaned in for a kiss. As I pulled away Emmett rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Fine I will but after the doctor tells us what's wrong." He gave me a quick kiss. A few minutes the doctor walked in. He didn't look happy.

"Ok well the results came back. And they aren't good." He sighed. All of our eyes were glued to him.

"Bay has Adenocarcinoma." He paused as our eyes trembled.

"Which is a form of stomach cancer." He finished.

My parents immediately broke in tears. I sat in shock. My world was spinning. I couldn't believe those words 'stomach cancer'. I didn't move or say a word. What would I say? I was slowly falling apart. I lifted my head up to see Emmett in tears. The minute I saw him crying, I began to cry harder. Then my eyes met my parents. My mom was covering her mouth with her hand trying to fight back tears. Her eyes flooded with them. My dad buried his face in his hands. Emmett moved closer to me. I cried harder and harder as time went by. Emmett pulled me closer. He held me as I continued to cry. My parents walked over to the bed wiping their tears away.

"I'm so sorry. I'll let you guys have a little time to let the news settle in. We will talk about treatment and other things in a little bit." The doctor walked out.

"I'm so sorry honey. We will get through this ok." My mom said rubbing my back. I pulled away from Emmett. He wiped the hot tears out from under my eyes. I nodded.

"Why me? Why cancer? Why now?" I said. My voice trembled trying not to cry anymore. My mom shook her head and gave me a long hug.

"I know sweetie. We just have to be strong ok? Just get some rest and we will talk to the doctor about it later." My dad said also giving me a hug. I nodded and laid back.

"You guys can go home and get some rest too. I will be fine. Emmett you too." I signed and spoke after taking a deep breath.

"No way I am leaving you bay. I can't leave you." Emmett signed.

"Emmett-" I tried to sign.

"No I'm staying ok." He signed. I smiled and nodded.

"We will be back tomorrow morning ok?" My mom said.

"Ok." I responded. They both gave me a hug and soon left.

"Are you ok?" Emmett asked. I shook my head.

"No. I'm scared Emmett. I have cancer. I feel like my life is over." I signed and starting to cry again. Emmett laid next to me again and held me.

"I know your scared. I am too. But we have to stay positive because we don't know how bad the cancer is or the treatment. I will be here for you through all of it. I love you." Emmett signed. I looked up at him. A tear fell from my eye lid. He looked down at me and started to tear up too. I closed my eyes and laid my head on his chest.

"I love you too." I signed and soon fell asleep in the warmth of Emmett's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

(Bay's thoughts)

Today came quicker than I wished. I'm still in this stupid hospital room and all I want is to be back home and go on with my life. I hate that everyone is worried about me. I hate that I need help from doctors, Emmett, and my family. I hate that I feel weak. I want to just curl up to Emmett and cry more than anything. Which I have done quite often. He comforted me as I sobbed. He was the only person I wanted see. Something about his presence and his touch brings warmth to my body. He relieves my pain and burdens even when he isn't trying. God am I in love with him or what? I used to think that this type of love was only in movies and that I would never feel it. But I was wrong. Incredibly wrong.

People used to ask me "do you wish that you had never known about the switch?." Well right after I found out yes I did but then I met Emmett through Daphne and Regina. Ever since we started dating I developed a different answer. No I'm blessed is now my answer. I met the love of my life.

Something I'm my heart tells me that Emmett is the one. I know it sounds dumb but it's true. Sometimes I laugh at my self at the fact that I think about our future together all the time. I think about how cute our kids would be. I think about that our kids might have Emmett's flaming red hair. Or they might have my dark brown/black hair. I think about how great our life would be. I think about our wedding. How perfect it would be. I think about all of this every single day. I can't picture life with out him. And I always wonder if Emmett thinks about it too.

(Emmett's thoughts)

Seeing Bay in so much pain breaks my heart. I hate seeing her so sad and so scared. I want to help relieve it but I don't think I can. I wish I could just take the cancer and her worries away. All I can do is just support and comfort her.

Every time I'm with her I can't help but feel overjoyed. She is the one person in my life that understands me to the fullest point. I used to think Daphne was. I used to think that I would never ever fall for a hearing girl. I used to think that I would end up with Daphne. All of those thoughts faded the day my eyes focused on the beautiful girl in front of me. It was when I went to go pick up Daphne at her new house. Bay was next to her parents car talking to her brother or who she thought for 16 years was her brother. When Toby left bay's eyes met mine. The first thought that went through my mind was "look how beautiful that girl is." A few days later we met officially. The same thought ran through my mind. All I wanted to do at that point was get to know her. Which I did and ended up falling in love with her. She was and is the best girlfriend I have ever had. She knows me better than anyone. She is just perfect. Absolutely perfect.

The day I cheated on Bay with Simone I felt like the worst person in the world. My feelings for bay never changed. After bay found out I wanted to go back in time and erase the mistake. I hated myself so much. I wanted bay back but her heart was broken in half because of me. She told me that she needed to fall for someone else and move on. Those words hurt like a bullet. I wasn't going to stop trying.

Then the day she came to find me and warn me about the Mathew thing I felt so depressed. I was trying to make my 'Mandy' relationship the way mine was with bay. But the truth is I only loved bay. Then that night bay told me 6 words that made my life complete. "I love you. I never stopped." All my feelings bursted out. I leaned in a kissed her. It felt amazing. I missed the taste of her lips and her touch so much. The kiss escalated extremely quick. We finally had did what I wanted to do since we started dating.

Every day I think about our future together. I want her to be my wife. I want to have kids with her. I can't think of anyone else that I've ever dated that I have felt the way I do with bay. I dream about the day that I propose to bay. I dream about the day that our first child is born. I know that it's possible that none of this will happen but you can't blame me for wanting it. Part of me wants to talk to bay about my feelings but what scares me is that if she doesn't feel the same. I hope and pray that she does.

EMMETTS POV

Bay was still laying on my chest. I didn't know if she was awake. Then her head turned. She looked at me and gave me a half smile. I rubbed her back and smiled back. She started to tear up again but this time I didn't know why. I wasn't going to ask why so I just held her close. She tilted her head up and looked at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She just shook her head and cried.

"Is it about the cancer?" I asked again.

"I don't know anymore." She answered. Her dark caramel eyes looked into mine. They were beautiful.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked. She nodded and sat up.

"Bay, I love you so much. I don't know if you know how much I do. Words can not express my love for you." Her pail checks turned red as she bursted out that beautiful smile.

"I know this might sound crazy but. I want to eventually marry you and have kids. I think about our future daily. I think about us creating a family. I couldn't imagine life with out you. You are the one person in my life that I can always go to. You bring out the best in me." I continued. A tear fell from her eyes. She smiled and kissed me.

"Emmett, I think about the same thing daily. I think about what our kids would look like. Out of all the guys I have ever dated, they are nothing compared to you. You are the one who understands my emotional side, my art side, my Kennish side, and Vasquez side, and my Sorrento side. You are the one I love. And the only one I will love." Bay signed with tears still in her eyes. I leaned in a kissed her lips.

"Some day we will. Have kids and get married." I smiled and she threw one back at me. She laid back on my chest.

"I love you." Bay signed and tilted her head up. I once again kissed her but this time it lasted longer. It was more meaningful. She then slowly pulled away and smiled. Then the doctor walked in.

BAYS POV

After having that conversation with Emmett I felt relieved and excited. I'm so happy that we were thinking the same thing. Of course I've thought of when he cheated on me. I will never forget that but I forgave him. I know Emmett was so mad at him self for what he did. He will never do that again I know that for sure. When we kissed it was like I fell back in love with him all over again. My body still tingled every time his fingertips touched my skin. I heard a knock on the door and slowly pulled away from our kiss.

"Good morning bay." The doctor said. I sighed and sat up.

"I bring good news!" He finished.

"That being?" I asked and gave him a half smile. He gave me a huge smile and continued.

"I think your parents should be here when I bring this news. You ok with that?" He said and I nodded.

20 MINUTES LATER

The doctor walked in while my dad and my mom followed. Then soon after Daphne and Regina followed. Daphne and Regina came to my side and gave me hugs.

"Are you ok?" Daphne asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Emmett started rubbing my back. I turned to him and smiled.

"Ok so my news." He said. We all turned to him and listened to what he had to say. The interpreter stood next to him and signed every word.

"There was a misdiagnoses." He continued. All of our faces turned confused.

"What do you mean a misdiagnoses?" My dad snapped.

"Well the results of her upper endoscopy were false. We looked back at the pictures today and we see that bay has an ulcer in her stomach. Which can be fixed by her taking medication daily for two weeks. The ulcer was not caused by bacteria. So with that being said, have you been taking any pain medication in the last few weeks before you are admitted to the hospital?" Everyone looked relieved and confused.

"Umm... Well my hand has been in pain for a couple of weeks since I ripped a tendon in my hand. I took aspirin daily." I said as everyone looked at me.

"How many do you think you took in a 12 hour to 24 hour period of time?" He asked.

"Maybe 6 or 7." I said.

"That's what caused it then. Pain medication like that, if you take to many can cause and ulcer. You are very lucky that it didn't cause you a stroke or kidney failure. You are only supposed to take 4 in a 12 hour period."

"So that's what happened then? I took to much aspirin?" I asked.

"Yes. The symptoms of stomach cancer and ulcers are very similar." He answered.

"So this is easily fixed right?" Regina asked.

"Yes it is. She just has to take medication for 2 weeks. Which should heal the ulcer." He finished.

"So can I get out of here?" I asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow but you have to eat good foods. A balanced meal. We will give you a list of things that will be good on your stomach. That should also get your weight back to normal." He responded.

"What about the anemia? Does she still have that?" My mom responded.

"Yes which is hereditary so she probably got it through her family. She will still take her iron pills. And we will schedule a doctor appointment to check up on things in 2 weeks to check the ulcer and anemia." He said. We all nodded.

"Bay get some rest. And I will go get your prescription set up for your ulcer medication." I nodded and laid back. The doctor grabbed his clip board and walked out as the interpreter followed.

Emmett looked at me and gave me a hug.

"Much better than stomach cancer!" Emmett signed and I laughed.

"Bay, what were you thinking taking 6 aspirin pills in 12 hours!?" My dad yelled.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. My hand was just in so much pain and nothing was helping." I said.

"Honey we are just glad this is an easy fix. But next time tell me when you are in pain. I can tell you what to do you know." My mom said.

"I know I'm sorry." I answered.

"It's ok sweetie. We are gonna go home ok? We will be back tomorrow and take you home." She said. Home sounded amazing right now. I nodded and smiled. Everyone left except for Emmett.

I laid down and sighed in relief.

"You doing ok?" Emmett asked.

"Ya I am good." I said.

"Can we talk about something?" I continued.

"Of course. What is it?" Emmett said grabbing my hand.

"Well I know this might sound dumb but I want to talk about our future." I said.

"No that's not dumb. I'm excited that you want to talk about that. Like kids? Wedding? Our life together?" He signed.

"Kids." I signed with a smile.

"Well I want a girl." Emmett signed.

"I want a girl too. With red hair and blue eyes."

"Or dark brown hair and brown eyes." Emmett smirked.

"How many kids do you want Emmett?"

"3 or 4! What about you?"

"I think 2 or 3 is a good amount."

"Well I can't wait." Emmett said then leaned in and kissed me. It felt like we were married. I loved the feeling of that. I dream of that. Being married to him. Having kids. I laid back on Emmett's chest. He kissed my forehead and we both fell fast asleep.


End file.
